With development of Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) technology and industry technological progress, a cost for manufacturing a TFT-LCD is reduced and a process for manufacturing the TFT-LCD is improved, so that the TFT-LCD has taken the place of a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display and became a mainstream technology in the field of flat panel display.
Currently, for the TFT-LCD, there is a trend of integrating peripheral ICs onto a glass substrate, so as to omit the peripheral ICs and arrange a driving circuit directly on the glass substrate. In related art, a gate driving signal is outputted to a gate electrode on the glass substrate by ICs on a peripheral flexible circuit board, which is connected to the glass substrate by a hot-pressing process after the glass substrate is formed. However, in the GOA technique, the flexible circuit board is omitted and the driving circuit may be arranged directly on the glass substrate. As a result, both the cost and a size of a bezel of the display are reduced.
A conventional GOA circuit may include a capacitor C and a plurality of TFTs. There are a variety of different GOA circuit which is not further elaborated herein in the related art, each GOA circuit includes a capacitor C.
The capacitor C typically includes a first metal layer, an insulation layer and a second metal layer that are arranged sequentially, wherein the first metal layer is parallel to the second metal layer, and a portion of the first metal layer is opposite to a corresponding portion of the second metal layer, so as to form the capacitor.
As the display with a narrow bezel is becoming popular, a display with a narrower bezel is desired. Thus, a size of the GOA circuit is desired to be minimized, so as to reduce a non-display area and obtain the display with the narrower bezel. However, widths of TFTs in the variety of GOA circuits are difficult to be reduced due to requirements of various loads. Furthermore, the capacitor is required to suppress noise of a signal outputted from the gate electrode and lower voltage level at a pull up node, which limits the size of the capacitor to some extent. Thus, in order to form the capacitor, both the area of the whole first metal layer and the area of the whole second metal layer are large, and the insulation layer is further arranged between the first metal layer and the second metal layer that are parallel to each other to form the capacitor. As a result, the width of the GOA circuit is limited, and thus it is difficult to obtain a flat panel display with a narrower bezel.